


They're Not Beastars, They're All Stars

by Amarisetsuna



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ビースターズ | BEASTARS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I had to pay homage to that random 4th wall break here lol, I swear this is the fluffiest of all my fics, Light Angst, Setsuna canonically called Shioriko Darth Vader, Shioriko in the idol club babyyyyy, but like very light on a single part of the story, first time writing Shioriko and Setsuna's friendship sorry if it sucks, minor spoilers up to Chapter 17 of SIFAS, references to and loosely based off of Shioriko's SR Bond Episodes, the rest of nijigasaki are also there but either for one line or only mentioned like usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarisetsuna/pseuds/Amarisetsuna
Summary: Setsuna was called by the newest club member of Nijigasaki's School Idol Club, Shioriko Mifune, into helping her with Student Council paperwork. Little did the panda know that it was the beginning of a whole emotional conversation with Shioriko regarding animalkind's treatment of carnivores and herbivores and a surprise party hosted by none other than the idol club.Happy birthday to the cutest geeky idol nerd, Setsuna Yuki~!!!
Relationships: Mifune Shioriko & Yuki Setsuna, Yuki Setsuna & Mifune Shioriko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10
Collections: Love Live! Beastars AU, Love Live! Birthday Oneshots





	They're Not Beastars, They're All Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite this more than 3 times because I was very anxious over writing Setsuna OOC so sorry if it seems weird or if it sucks or something like that! And again, I'm a pretty new writer and I take any constructive criticisms or any comments really, they are very influential with my growth as a writer and I thank you so much for the people who have encouraged me and helped me grow with their comments! And I hope you'll enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it~!!

_Tick tock tick tock..._

The hands of a round clock attached to the wall of Nijigasaki's Student Council Room faintly ticked to the same tempo as a heartbeat of a certain panda awaiting in front of the iron doors guarding said room. 

Everything about her school's Student Council felt oh-so familiar to the striped omnivore, being the previous president of it herself. She should've felt fine with going in there despite the bittersweet memories related to it. However, knowing who was currently in there sent shivers down her spine. 

Sure, she didn't mind anything about what happened between the two of them, but she should take the lioness's thoughts into consideration. What if Shioriko thought she was still a coward, not unlike how she was hiding behind the title of Student Council President while abandoning her passion in the process? Or rather insincere because she held that position only to mask her school idol identity from everyone but the School Idol Club instead of doing it out of true willingness?

This wasn't herself. Why would she need to worry about that? Shioriko had been opening up to fellow club members more, and even considered- no, _became_ a school idol herself! While they still had so many differences they needed to set aside, Setsuna knew better that the lioness wouldn't mind them, especially because she was the one who called the striped bear to her room due to her rare occassion of needing assistance in paperwork. The feline was usually seen as someone who was capable of anything, never needing help but instead offering them to others. Always gladly volunteering in any social service and actively preventing predatory incidents even when it costed her life.

Setsuna wondered why the lion never considered being a Beastar despite having all the requirements to be one. While she already abandoned that ambitious dream, a part of Setsuna's mind recalled how it was her sole goal in life, yet she wasn't qualified to be one at all. On the other hand, Shioriko was the ultimate definition of what a Sublime Beastar should be. A pillar of justice, perfection, strength, and compassion in a constantly dangerous and unfair society. 

Another muffled _tick_ of the clock inside of the room brought the panda back to reality. 

_Oh, she was supposed to get in the Student Council Room...Shioriko must have been waiting for her._

She took a deep breath in order to regain her senses and knocked on the door with one of her clawed hands. 

"May I come in?" Setsuna heard a faint slide of a chair from inside the room. 

"Ah, that must be Yuki-san, isn't it?" that was certainly Shioriko. 

To which, said panda responded with a simple "Yes!". 

"Well then, you may come in." 

Taking a slow but sure step into the Student Council Room, she peeked in and saw a pile of organized papers, some already in folders while others were still out and about yet already stacked up. Vermillion eyes stared straight into her silver, the same way as when they did back in their debate for presidency. However, there was something more...pleasant? An oddly softer feeling she couldn't put her finger on whenever she saw into Shioriko's eyes now. 

"So," the lioness's eyes returned to the papers as her right arm, which Setsuna noticed was covered in bandages, hovered towards them,"are you ready to help? It seems like the perfect opportunity for me to catch up on student council work due to the school idol club having no practice today, but I figured I need a helping hand from someone more experienced."

_Right, everyone on the club said they were busy today...the panda wondered why that day out of any other, it seemed like a normal Friday to her._

Setsuna nodded as soon as Shioriko ended her sentence,"Of course! Why wouldn't I help out a comrade?" 

The carnivore raised an eyebrow as she looked at the senior panda with narrowed eyes,"...comrade? Is it because I decided to join the club?" 

"Ah, that's not it," Setsuna took the vacant seat next to Shioriko's and started helping the Student Council President with sorting the papers into the right folders. She was already a natural in it, being the ex-President herself. 

The omnivore continued,"Shioriko-san, do you remember back when we had the Student Council President campaign?" 

Shioriko nodded while her stare was still focused onto the papers,"Right. What does that have to do with us being comrades? We were both contenders, fighting for a position with distinct ideals of what we want this school to be." 

"I don't see it that way," Setsuna smiled at a thought,"you were more like a comrade to me! We both endured such a tragic war which ended with us improving each other-" 

The lioness raised her head in curiosity,"That is an interesting perspective to see it, you did help me into understanding how much idols meant to many people." 

Setsuna continued diving deep into her speech, unintentionally ignoring Shioriko's words in the process,"-and even if we fought to the brink of our death-" 

To which the big cat returned her eyebrow into its initial raise in confusion,"I don't recall either of us almost dying in the process..."

"-, the power in our comradery stood tall against all evil! We prevailed, leading a new era to society! And we call ourselves...Beastars-" 

Shioriko accidentally slammed her hand onto a folder as she heard that word, pushing it down to the floor and scattering all the papers inside of it. Setsuna immediately stood up from her seat to then swiftly pick up the fallen folder and rushed straight ahead towards her junior.

"Shioriko-san! I'm very sorry for goi-"

The feline's face displayed an expression of pain as she sullenly uttered,"It's not your fault, it's just...I despise that word." 

Setsuna was still worried for Shioriko, and yet she couldn't help but to feel a spark of curiosity over what caused the lioness's distress,"Which word?" 

"B-Beastar." she cringed every time she heard that word, even out of her own mouth. 

The panda was still standing closely beside Shioriko, ready to comfort the latter if she ever started panicking again,"If it's not too much to ask, why for, Shioriko-san? Don't you have all the capability to be one?" 

"I..." Shioriko took a deep breath,"I had enough of trying to fix such a corrupted society." 

A second hadn't passed since that bold statement, Setsuna's face already morphed to that of shock,"W-what?! How about your volunte-" 

"I wasn't half-baked about it, believe me. Why would I? I'd always willingly help anyone to the best of my ability. However..." 

Shioriko took another quick break to breathe correctly then continued,"I was doing volunteer work yesterday, when I was suddenly tasked to be an intern sidekick of none other than Odaiba's Sublime...Beastar." 

Her yellowish-red eyes squinted as it displayed...resentment? Anguish? Melancholy? Setsuna honestly couldn't tell but she kept on listening to the fellow school idol patiently and empathetically. 

"At first, it was very much an honor for me to work with the paragon of our dear hometown. But then I discovered that every hero is not perfect, especially in such an unfair world." she gulped a lump in her throat. 

"The Beastar and I were on a mission to capture a group of grey wolves who commited theft on a department store, as she said that I had to start with simple tasks. I am two years away from when I could be a canditate for Nijigasaki's Young Beastar, it was logical for her to do that for someone as inexperienced as I am."

"The task itself wasn't the problem, we could fight the pack easily considering the Beastar is a physically and intellectually gifted herbivore while I come from the species to have the title of "Kings of the Jungle" which made me a natural leader and fighter, despite how it made some scars to my body, but the result..." Shioriko shuddered while her long-clawed hands clenched her head tightly. 

Setsuna looked at her even more worriedly, but decided to stay silent and that it was best to let her finish the story. 

"...every single wolf was slaughtered cleanly and wordlessly by the Beastar. I already negotiated with their leader and yet the Beastar insisted that she needed to kill them as letting them go or in prison made them even more 'rotten'. Even after they begged to be spared, she kept on killing them mercilessly. Despite how much I believe that sacrificing for the greater good is necessary, having such death penalties for a minor crime like that is just...unfair." the lioness dug her head into her hands. 

"Those pack of wolves were too poor to buy anything, and yet the Beastar decided that they were too dangerous to be kept alive because they were carnivores even when they were just trying to survive. I fear that one day, people would think of the Mifune family as a threat because we are an infamous pride of lions, and that all carnivores are just seen as monsters...even though we are far from that." Setsuna frowned, looking at Shioriko with pity in her stormy grey eyes. 

"Shioriko-san, I..." the panda took the time to gather the right words in her head,"I'm very sorry to hear that. But I'm sure that somehow, you can change the world! You've already changed Nijigasaki after becoming Student Council President-" 

The carnivore made a bittersweet smile at that, baring her exceptionally long and sharp fangs in process,"Changed? _Changed?!_ Yuki-san, all I did was segregate the herbivores and carnivores, only for it to backfire with how much predatory incidents happened due to riots and the carnivores' natural heightened will to hunt after not seeing an herbivore that long! ...I can't imagine changing the world if I couldn't even change the school to fit my ideals, I don't have that infectious passion you so easily spread-" 

"No! You're not paying close attention, Shioriko-san!" the bear balled her fists as she made a determined expression.

"You had the courage to implement a new system! Even if it failed, all that matters is at least you tried! I couldn't convince and prove myself to everyone at school that I was the right leader, and yet you did completely that just by being yourself! Doing good willingly and helping all of them individually!" Setsuna smiled, thinking of how the students had become happier and more in peace after the segregation was over and Shioriko was still the president. 

"I know that you thought of school idols very poorly back then, but now you know how much the idol world means to us! And now I understand that the two of us aren't so different after all, we both aim to make this world a better place!"

"So please," the panda stretched her black and white-coated arm towards Shioriko,"believe in me when I say that we can change the idol world, together with the rest of the club! Let's aim to be the Beasta-no, All Stars of the idol world! You are the only one who could move the hearts of fellow students into believing that you can lead the school into a bright future, so I'm sure changing the world bit by bit starting from the idol world would be easy for someone as charismatic as you! Not to mention, you can eagerly search and help with idol-related social servic-" 

Shioriko felt blood rushing to her cheeks as her body temperature rose quite drastically while her pupils dilated, a special sign for felines,"Y-Yuki-san?! How about we go on another topic, s-shall we?" 

Setsuna noticed the change in the carnivore's face and started to get worried about it,"Shioriko-san! Is your face getting red?! Here, let me check your-"

"Red?! No, my face is absolutely normal! D-don't touch-" 

_Beeeep_

Setsuna and Shioriko felt their phones vibrate in their skirt's pockets at the same time. They both fished their respective phones out only to see a shocking notification from the school idol club's group chat.

_Yu: everyone, i have an announcement. we should all meet at the cafetaria, we're gonna have a special briefing there_

"W-what is this?! Shioriko-san, how about the paperwork-" 

"It doesn't matter now. This seems like something serious, Yuki-san. What are you waiting for?" With a grip on her striped arm, Shioriko dragged Setsuna into running outside of the Student Council Room and into the hallways.

"Wait, Shioriko-san! Is 'dragging-by-the-arm' part necessary?!" the panda asked a question which seemed rhetorical towards the lioness as she kept on running forward.

_She really was into the Pawrce from Space Beast Wars, wasn't she...?_

.....

She didn't know why there was a sudden briefing nor how she got dragged by her junior instead of the usual opposite. Today felt so...odd. Everyone was busy and yet the Chief suddenly called for a sudden meeting, to which all of them replied to something along the lines of "I'll be there!". Even when they said that they were busy. 

Nevertheless, taking a sprint with Shioriko felt very refreshing. Any lion is capable of running at incredibly high speeds due to being natural predators, as opposed to the slow-walking, folivorous pandas. However, with consistent idol training after years of going solo and now with the idol club, Setsuna could achieve acceleration speeds no bear could naturally possess at birth. With this unplanned rush, it felt like this was today's idol training because the distance between the Student Council Room to the cafetaria was massive. 

After dozens of minutes spent on breezing through near-empty hallways, the duo finally arrived at Nijigasaki's wide cafetaria. Most of the chairs were already flipped on their respective tables to indicate that it was supposed to be left empty at this almost curfew hours, yet Yu decided that now out of all time they had to meet there. 

As if on cue, said lop-earred, black rabbit peeked out of the backside of the cafetaria to greet the two newcomers with her usual unethusiastic smile. 

"Hey, it's good to know the two of you decided to come here on time." 

Setsuna could only tilt her head quizically,"Yu-san, what are we discussing for today? And where is everyone?" 

Yu could only giggle in response,"Ah, Setsuna! Still full of energy for practices as usual, I see? Let's wait until the others come, shall we?" 

That only caused the panda more confusion. Why was Yu acting weirdly? How could everyone agree to meet here in such an irregular time when they were busy? Why was Shioriko very serious, or even excited to be there, as seen by her wide pupils which had been growing not only during the tail end of their one-to-one conversation at the Student Council Room, but also ever since they rushed towards the cafetaria? 

Those questions could only continue to swim in her head as she kept on trying to connect the pieces she noticed, only to fail no matter how many times and how hard she did so.

Yu caught onto this confusion of Setsuna. She then tried to change the subject to prevent something bad happening towards the idol enthusiast.

"So, uh...how was the Student Council work, Shioriko?" the feline's ears perked up at the sudden call of her name.

"I managed to finish most of my paperwork, and I couldn't do that without Yuki-san's help." to which Setsuna's eyes beamed in happiness. 

"Whoa, Shioriko-san! I only helped a bit! Ah, I suppose you're no longer like Dog Vader...?" 

Shioriko growled deeply,"...who is this Dog Vader and why do you always compare me with that ridiculously named thing?" 

The lop-earred rabbit approached the carnivore and whispered,"It's someone from that one movie with laser swords. Go easy on her since it's her special d-" 

A crowd of different yet familiar voices could be heard from the southernmost side of the cafetaria, which caused Setsuna to get excited as she identified who the voices belong to. 

"Oh, it seems that everyone's here. Let's go, Setsuna!" Yu suddenly broken into a lightning speed sprint, followed by Shioriko who silently went as quick as the herbivore. 

The striped bear could only get surprised by their sudden dash,"Hey, not so fast!" 

After rushing towards where her friends were, she saw how all ten of them were oddly huddled up onto a single table. Is there the cause of this commotion? What if it was an incident which took place there earlier today, explaining how sudden and specific the time and place of this meeting was? She couldn't find the answer without approaching them.

"Hey, is everyone alrig-" 

"Happy birthday, Setsuna!" "Happy birthday, Setsuna-chan!" "Happy birthday, Setsuna-san!" "Happy birthday, Setsuna-senpai!" "Happy birthday, Yuki-san!" they all cheered in simultaneity, revealing a cake with Setsuna's favorite characters as its decorations and eleven candles on them, each representing one member of Nijigasaki's School Idol Club. 

The panda was speechless, she couldn't believe she forgot her own birthday and everyone set a surprise party for her so well! Her vision started to go blurry, tears of pure joy falling from both of her gleaming silver eyes. 

"Hey, Setsuna. Those tears don't suit the birthday girl." Yu approached the panda, reassuringly putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"Yeah, you should definetely sm'Ai'le, Setsu!" Ai shouted a pun from the back row.

With that, the omnivore wiped out all her tears immediately and put on her biggest smile,"Thank you so much, everyone!" 

The others could only feel glad seeing that they succeeded in making their birthday friend happy, this was what Setsuna deserved after the many times she encouraged all of them either individually or collectively. The panda was always filled with positivity, everyone couldn't help but treasure her as the special friend she was to them. 

"Oh yeah, Setsuna," Yu lifted her hand from the school idol's shoulder to pick out her phone, complete with headphones plugged into it and an unplayed music track displayed on the screen,"this is your new song. I hope it conveys your desire to spread your love to the world well!"

Setsuna couldn't help but feel so giddy again, everyone had been so nice towards her,"Thank you so much, Yuu-san! I'l give it a listen!" 

As she puts the earbuds in and pressed the play button on Yu's phone, beautiful notes started to fill her ears. Everything screams 'her' and the desire to spread what she loves towards the world! It was all in the musical style she loves, too! 

Time flew very quickly as the song ended and she reluctantly had to return Yu's phone and couldn't replay the newest masterpiece the Chief of School Idol Club had made. 

The black bunny gave her usual smile,"So, Setsuna...did you like it?"

"Like it?! I love it!" the panda pulled the composer into a sudden hug, which the rabbit didn't mind at all. 

If the School Idol Club kept moving forward, showing their true colors despite how they come from different species and backgrounds, they can possibly spread love and change the world. As it is the defintion of a Beastar to unite herbivores and carnivores, despite their differences. With being interspecial friends in a positive idol group, they could surely spread the message that herbivores and carnivores could be in peace. 

The Nijigasaki School Idol Club could someday be known as the Beastars-no, the All Stars of Odaiba!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for that pun in the end, I swear Ai possessed me or something to the point that I had to include her saying one stupid line lol. And if it's not obvious enough by that pun, the song which Yu gave to Setsuna is her 3rd solo,"LIKE IT! LOVE IT!" If you haven't, you should definetely check the preview of it out because it bops just as much as Setsuna's other solos, and its lyrics are just as meaningful! https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=BMScsk-3B28


End file.
